Dirty Little Secret
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Ponderings of two people that become one couple. SasuNaru


_**Dirty Little Secret**_

_By: Kagome-reincarnation_

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Naruto or the song, 'Dirty Little Secret'. They belong to their respective owners._

_

* * *

_

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along._

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto. An odd thing to say, I know, but it's also the most honest. He…. He was- is my rival. He's the one that brought me back to Konohagakure when no one else could. His happiness is always leached away from him. Others are always made happy when he's there. At least, those that listen to him are; those who care for him. The see him, and he sees them. It's the best way I can put it. People don't see Uzumaki Naruto when they look at him. They see the container of a beast. Those who do see Uzumaki Naruto are also seen as who they are. Hinata, for example; she saw him for who he truly was and he saw her in return. Hell, some of the people that know go out of their way to see him, just to feel that warmth. I know I did. I still do.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play._

_You are the only one that needs to know._

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret._

I want to know him more than anyone else. I want to know about all the sacrifices that he's been forced to make- all of the hate that he's endured. I know that he's always been hurt and shown things that no one should have to see. Yet, I want to expose him to it. I guess I'm just sick and twisted that way, huh? Or I guess I just want him to love me back. If he wanted me to, I'd kill every single person I know. If he wanted me to, I'd fly to the moon and back, just to show my love for him. I know his secret, too. I could probably blackmail him into giving himself up to me. Only, that wouldn't be real love. I love him. I love him in a way that no one could possibly match. I'm willing to keep his secret. I'm willing to love what others call a beast. Hell, I yearn for it.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another request._

_My dirty little secret; who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive._

I know that he won't tell anyone- not until he's forced into that kind of position, anyways. No one has to know. No one. I know that he's broken. Naruto has always been broken beyond repair. Of course, I want to fix him, even though I like him the way he is. He's too dear to me for me to ignore the injuries he sustains each day. It's how he lives, I guess. He gets hurt everyday, and I try to fix him. It's how the two of us survive. He finds an excuse to come see me. I find an excuse to touch him. It's always the same.

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play._

I waste my time to see him. I waste my time with him. How could anything that feels so perfect be so wrong? I know what he's thrown away for the others. I know what he feels. I know what's happened to him in the past. I know a part of him that no one else will ever no or get the chance to know or see. I _know_.

_You are the only one that needs to know._

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another request._

_My dirty little secret; who has to know?_

Like I said, I know him. I think that he knows me. He knows what buttons to push. He knows about my past- everything. The only thing that he doesn't know is that I love him. Oh, I've told him before. I've told him many times before. He always thinks I'm joking. Always.

_The way she feels inside?_

_Those thoughts I can't deny?_

_These sleep in thoughts alone_

_And I've tried to hide_

I don't give a damn about how others see him. I don't care if someone calls me gay or whatever. The truth is, I love him. That's all there is to it. No one can deny my feelings for him. I know I can't. They're always in my mind, at some part or corner- it's always running through my mind. I've tried running away from it. No good. My feelings hit me twice as hard, seeing as I stayed away from him for a time.

_It's seeing the empire_

_Tracing my life down_

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another request._

I know that all the girls out there that like me are going to try to kill me, but I really couldn't care less. I guess that's half of it. The thrill of danger, especially from the female ninjas. I just don't care anymore. I love him, and that's all there is to it.

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another request._

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know? Who has to know?_


End file.
